


Koniec z fasolą z puszki

by Asiak100



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiak100/pseuds/Asiak100
Summary: Dan postanawia, że Rorschach musi zacząć się lepiej odżywiać.





	Koniec z fasolą z puszki

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli są jakieś błędy, jeśli chodzi o rozmieszczenie w czasie lub fabułę to przepraszam, bardzo się starałam, żeby nic takiego nie nastąpiło!

  Puste pudełko po płatkach śniadaniowych na stoliku oznaczało tylko jedno. Dan rozejrzał się po kuchni i zauważył stojącego w kącie Rorschacha, wciąż chrupiącego resztki płatków.

 - Jeżeli chcesz to w lodówce mam mleko - odparł Dan i zdjął z siebie przemoczony płaszcz.

  Dan był już przyzwyczajony do tego, że Rorschach często wpada w odwiedziny. I w trakcie czekania aż ten wróci ze spotkania z Hollisem, Rorschach wciąż jadł coś z jego szafki. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przeszkadzało mu jedynie to, że nigdy nie robił sobie czegoś porządniejszego. Zawsze niepodgrzane jedzenie z puszki lub takie płatki bez mleka. Dan często się zastanawiał nad tym, czemu ten tego nie robi, ale ostatnio chyba już do tego przywykł.

  - Słyszałeś? Nixon kandyduje na trzecią kadencję - zaczął Rorschach, gdy przestał chrupać płatki. - Przyszedłem tylko po to, aby spytać czy nie chciałbyś do tego wrócić. Wiem, powiedziałeś, że nie, ale nie tęsknisz za tym? Za adrenaliną towarzyszącą temu zajęciu? Teraz, gdy Dick znów przejmie dowodzenie, będzie coraz gorzej.

  Wiedział, co Rorschach ma namyśli mówiąc o _tym._ O byciu superbohaterem. Dan jednak już dawno skończył z byciem Nite Owlem. Musiał przyznać, że dobrze się czuł jako bohater, jednak teraz po tej ustawie anty-superbohaterowej, jakoś nie spieszyło mu się do powrotu. Nikt nie został oprócz Rorschacha, chyba po prostu trend na bycie superbohaterem się skończył. Nie są oni już potrzebni. A samemu latanie w rajtuzach nie sprawia aż takiej frajdy, jedynie robi się z siebie głupca.

  Dan westchnął przeciągle podczas rozmyślań nad swoim dawnym zajęciem. Zaczął pocierać szkiełka swoich okularów o koszulę, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej je przez to ubrudził.

  - Nie sądzisz, że już czas z tym skończyć? Nikogo nie bawią te przebieranki, w każdej chwili możesz zostać zamknięty w więzieniu za to, że pomagasz innym. Mój wiek też w tym nie pomaga.

  - Hmm, rozumiem - mruknął, nie dodając nic więcej.

  Okno było otwarte, więc Rorschach już miał przez nie wyskoczyć, ale Dan w ostatniej chwili go zatrzymał. Wpadł na pewien pomysł podczas wyrzucania pustego pudełka płatek śniadaniowych.

  - Jutro też wpadniesz?

  - Możliwe. Chyba będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

  Następnie wyskoczył i jakby rozpłynął się w otaczającej go ciemności. Dan parsknął rozbawiony, wspominając dawne czasy, gdy on też potrafił być tak samo tajemniczy i bezpośredni, bo „tacy byli superbohaterzy”.

  Rorschach zawsze ciekawił Dana. Był taki nieprzenikniony, przez co serce mu zawsze przyspieszało, gdy go widział, czuł się tak wspaniale. Większość osób uważało to za jego duży minus, ale Dan myślał, że dodaje mu to czegoś specyficznego, czegoś, co on nie zamieniłby na nic innego. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Rorschach czuje to samo do niego, ale nigdy nie mógł być pewny. Byli swoimi przeciwieństwami, ale w sumie czemu nie?

  Dan postanowił wziąć się już za swój pomysł dotyczący Rorschacha. Miał zamiar przygotować mu coś prawdziwego do jedzenia zamiast puszek. I tak już przygotowywał obiad dla siebie, więc jedna osoba w tę czy w tę nie zrobi różnicy. Po prostu nie chciał, aby Rorschach głodował i żywił się czym popadnie.

  Zabrał się więc za przygotowywanie składników na  _ purée _ i policzki wołowe.

* * *

 

  Wracając dziś od Hollisa, Dana wciąż trapiło to, czy Rorschachowi zasmakuje to, co mu przygotował. On sam uwielbiał tego typu dania, ale czy Rorschach także? I czy znalazł liścik, który mu napisał, że to dla niego? Miał nadzieję, że tak.

  W podskokach wręcz wbiegł do domu, na korytarzu zdjął pospiesznie buty i kurtkę, a potem poszedł z bijącym sercem do kuchni. Od dawna tak się nie stresował, a to przecież tylko obiad dla Rorschacha! Robię się zbyt miękki, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela.

  Rorschach trzymał nogi na stole i kończył już powoli jeść z talerza trzymanego na brzuchu. Kiwał się przy tym na krześle, w pewnym momencie Dan myślał, że ten spadnie, ale za każdym razem krzesło magicznie wracało na cztery nogi.

  - Już się bałem, że nie będzie ci smakowało. - Dan zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał przez cały czas oddech i teraz sapnął szczęśliwy.

  Przez jedną króciutką chwilkę wydawać by się mogło, że Rorschach się uśmiechnął, ale Dan nie mógł się o to założyć. Pewnie mu się wydawało, Rorschach nigdy się nie uśmiechał, śmiać się pewnie też nie lubił.

  Dopiero teraz Dan zdał sobie sprawę, że podoba mu się to, jak Rorschach czasem lekko unosi kącik ust, jakby się uśmiechał, lecz to nie był uśmiech. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że gdy ten tak robił, Dan nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.

 - Jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która ugotowała coś dla mnie z własnej woli. Ja sam nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Twoje jest... bardzo dobre.

  Dan się rozpromienił, gdy usłyszał komplement od kogoś takiego jak Rorschach. Usiadł naprzeciwko i patrzył jak ten odkłada talerz oraz zakłada całą swoją maskę.

 - Mówiłem wczoraj, że potrzebuję pomocy. Miałem na myśli pomoc przy jednym gadżecie. Wiem, że ty jesteś w tym dobry.

  Miał rację, Dan uwielbiał grzebanie przy gadżetach superbohaterów. Sam zrobił sobie gogle, którymi mógł widzieć w ciemności lub niewykrywalny latający pojazd. Gadżety to była chyba jego ulubiona część roboty.

  - A co dokładnie mam zrobić? - spytał zaciekawiony.

  - Potrzebuję jakiejś wyrzutni haka czy coś takiego. Wiesz, linka do wspinania się na wysokie budynki – powiedział i złożył przy tym z palców pistolet.

  Mam chyba nawet podobną wyrzutnię u siebie, w piwnicy. Musiałbym ją tylko podszlifować i będzie jak nowa, myślał Dan i zgodził się pomóc Rorschachowi. Oznajmił, że będzie gotowa już jutro.

  - Wyrobisz się?

  - Ja mam się nie wyrobić? - roześmiał się Dan i poprawił okulary spadające mu z nosa.

  Rorschach kiwnął głową i zmył się tak samo szybko, jak zeszłej nocy. Pozostał po nim tylko pusty talerz. Oraz brudna od butów podłoga i stół.

* * *

   Tego dnia Dan przygotował żeberka z dzika w miodzie. Uwielbiał żeberka z dzika, więc nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przyrządzeniem ich Rorschachowi.

  Wrócił do domu i pierwszy odgłos, jaki usłyszał to było siorbanie soku z pomarańczy. Danowi zostało trochę z własnego obiadu, więc żeby taki świeżo wyciskany sok się nie zmarnował, dał go Rorschachowi.

  - Nie myślałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby zamiast bycia superbohaterem zostać kucharzem?

  Dan parsknął śmiechem, to był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Rorschach powiedział jakiś dowcip i nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał się zaśmiać. To chyba dobrze na niego wpływa. Wszedł do kuchni. Zastał identyczny widok jak wczoraj, ale tym razem Rorschach trzymał w ręce sok i siorbał go przez słomkę. Zauważył, że jego wyrzutnia już jest przypięta do paska Rorschacha.

  - Chcesz wypróbować to cacko? - Wskazał na pasek, a Rorschach kiwnął głową na zgodę.

  Podeszli do drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy, gdzie znajdowało się coś w rodzaju tajnej bazy Nite Owla. Dan wyciągnął klucz i otworzył je, a następnie zszedł schodami do kryjówki.

  Pośrodku stał Archie, czyli jego latający pojazd, na którym osiadło już sporo kurzu. Całe pomieszczenie było lekko zagracone, w kątach leżały pudła z gadżetami, a w niektórych miejscach leżały części od Archiego. Wiele było także zapełnionych półek, które aż uginały się od różnych zdjęć czy wycinek gazet, przedstawiających Dana w przebraniu. W gablocie natomiast stała największa duma Dana. Jego kostium.

  Rorschach zauważył manekina ćwiczebnego, więc wyciągnął hak i już miał zamiar wycelować i strzelić, lecz Dan zaczął objaśniać mu znaczenie poszczególnych guzików na spuście. To wybór długości liny, to specjalny tryb szybkiego wystrzału. Dan starał się umieścić w nim wszystko to, co może się przydać. I chyba mu się udało.

  Nie było żadnego problemu z obsługą wyrzutni. Strzelała szybko i celnie, przechodziła płynnie z trybu do trybu, Rorschach chyba nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Danowi.

  - Dobrze się sprawdza. Zobaczymy jak będzie w terenie. Dzięki – mruknął, znów schował hak za pasek. - Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza to wpadnę jutro na chwilkę.

  Dan wiedział, że nie trzeba pomóc Rorschachowi z wyjściem z kryjówki. Bywał tu tak często, że już się nauczył, dokąd prowadzi tunel, którym Archie wydostaje się z piwnicy. 

  Tak jak myślał, Rorschach ruszył ścieżką przez tunel i kiwnął tylko głową Danowi na pożegnanie. Ten jednak nawet tego nie zauważył, już rozmyślał nad kolejnym obiadem przygotowanym dla Rorschacha.

* * *

   Dan musiał przyznać Rorschachowi rację, że nastają coraz to mroczniejsze czasy. Podczas spotkania z Hollisem dowiedział się, że państwa już planują wypuszczenie swoich atomówek na poszczególnych wrogów. Nie miał dzisiaj na nic zbytnio nastroju po takich informacjach, postanowił więc dzisiaj od razu po spotkaniu z Rorschachem położyć się i może trochę przeczytać książek o ornitolgii.

  - Rorschach? - szepnął Dan, bo światło w kuchni było niezapalone, a to go trochę zbiło z tropu.

  Pierwszą lepszą ciężką rzeczą był wyrzeźbiony w drewnie puszczyk. Wziął go do ręki, aby w razie czego mieć się czym obronić, jeśli do jego domu dostał się złodziej.

  Na szczęście Dan szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż lampa się nie świeci to w kuchni zapalona jest mała świeczka. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Dan nadal niezbyt rozumiał o co tu chodzi. Wszedł powoli do kuchni, wciąż z uniesionym puszczykiem, a wtedy światło się zapaliło.

  Okazało się, że to Rorschach siedzi tam gdzie zwykle, ale tym razem stół był przykryty obrusem, a sztućce idealnie ustawione. Na środku leżała pojedyncza róża, wyglądała jakby przed chwilą wyrwana z czyjegoś ogródka. Najbardziej zdziwiło Dana to, że były dwa dania na stole zamiast jednego.

  Rorschach zaproponował Danowi, aby ten usiadł.

  Dan zrobił to, co kazał mu Rorschach, ale ledwo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Teraz głównie myślał nad tym, że mylił się co do niego. Myślał, że Rorschach nie okazuje żadnych emocji, a tutaj postanowił przygotować mu coś w zamian za to, że Dan był dla niego miły! Musiał się z tym tak długo męczyć, mówił, że nie lubi gotować, a tu przed nim stała jeszcze ciepła lazania.

  - Źle się czułem z tym, że ty wciąż mi coś szykujesz, a ja nie mam jak się odwdzięczyć. Więc przygotowałem tobie też jedzenie – powiedział, żując przy tym kawałek pizzy. Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać i położył nogi na obrusie. - Jest naprawdę dobra.

  Oczywiście, że pizza była dobra, to był przepis matki Hollisa, więc nie było innego wyjścia!

  Przez chwilę Dan nie był pewny co do tego co bierze do buzi. Jednak gdy poczuł magiczną mieszankę sera, sosu i ciasta to nie mógł wyjść z zachwytu, przecież to było idealne!

  - I ty nie umiesz gotować?! To jest przepyszne, najlepsza jaką jadłem! - zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak ser wspaniale się ciągnie i każdy ze składników jest idealnie wyważony, a Rorschach raz po raz mruczał coś w odpowiedzi, może był lekko speszony tymi „ochami” i„achami”.

  Kiedy skończyli jeść, Rorschach wstał i ruszył stanąć bliżej okna, żeby jak najszybciej się stąd zmyć. Wrzucił sobie jeszcze przy tym kilka kostek cukru do kieszeni płaszcza. 

  - Nie musisz szykować mi jedzenia, naprawdę. Cieszę się, że o mnie pomyślałeś, ale nie jestem typem osoby, która je rzeczy tego typu. Wolę jednak suche płatki i zimną fasolę.

  Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale Dan to rozumiał. Postanowił, że posłucha Rorschacha, chociaż uważał, że codzienne gotowanie i patrzenie na to, jak ten poznaje nowe smaki było miłym uczuciem, to jednak nie był to styl Rorschacha.

  Dan podszedł do Rorschacha i zgodził się z nim, że skończy z gotowaniem dla niego. Spojrzał na plamy przemieszczające się po jego masce i układające w przeróżne kształty. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby się z nim pożegnać. Potem jednak postanowił zrobić coś, co go samego zdziwiło, ale z jednej strony od zawsze chciał to zrobić. Objął go z niebywałą prędkością, uniósł maskę Rorschacha, aby jego usta były odsłonięte i połączył je z jego ustami w krótkim, ale niesamowicie uczuciowym pocałunku.

  Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że podświadomie od zawsze tego pragnął. Tylko nigdy nie potrafił do tego dojść. W końcu jednak połączył wszystkie fakty, jego uwielbienie do tajemniczości Rorschacha, do jego ust, sposobu jego mówienia. Podobał mu się.

  Najbardziej zdziwiło go jednak, kiedy Rorschach oddał pocałunek. Spodziewał się, że ten go uderzy lub po prostu zostawi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Dan zaczął szaleńczo ściągać Rorschachowi płaszcz, wciąż go przy tym całując. Następnie nastało to, czego tym bardziej się nie spodziewał.

  Gdy obaj już doszli do siebie, wstali z kanapy na którą się przenieśli (Dan uznał, że tam będzie im wygodniej uprawiać seks niż na podłodze) i ubrali, nikt się nie odzywał. W takiej samej ciszy Rorschach zniknął za oknem i w takiej samej ciszy Dan położył się spać.

* * *

 

  Następne ich spotkanie odbyło się dwunastego października, w dniu śmierci Komedianta.

  Dan dziękował w duchu Rorschachowi, że postanowił nic nie wspominać o tamtym jednorazowym numerku. Podobało mu się to, był to jeden z najlepiej spędzonych przez niego wieczorów, ale nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek coś jeszcze między nimi było oprócz przyjaźni. To było takie niespodziewane i... pełne niewypowiedzianych uczuć, że chyba Dan nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś takiego jeszcze raz. Obaj tego potrzebowali, choć żaden się do tego nie przyznał.

  Nigdy o tym incydencie nie wspomnieli, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

 

 


End file.
